Are you Ticklish?
by Kuroo187
Summary: Miyagi comes home from work only to find his lover on the couch. He decides to join him and while giving Shinobu a foot rub an interesting question comes into his mind. Is Shinobu Takatsuki actual ticklish? Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling.


**This is a Junjo Terrorist fanfic. The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.**

 **Summary:** Miyagi comes home from work only to find his lover on the couch. He decides to join him and while giving Shinobu a foot rub an interesting question comes into his mind. Is Shinobu Takatsuki actual ticklish?  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling.

 **Word count:** 1673

* * *

"I'm home"

Miyagi Yoh, 35 years old Professor of Literature at the Mitsuhashi University, closed the door after stepping in his apartment that he shared since a few months with his seventeen years younger lover Shinobu Takatsuki. He loosened the tie around his neck and took of his jacket before he stepped out of his shoes which he put beside a pair of new looking ones, sport shoes by the way, that unmistakable belonged to his lover.

Later seemed to be home already since Miyagi could hear the TV in the living room playing, loud enough for him to make out the stiffed voices of the actors. He could also smell the scent of cabbage coming from the kitchen.

"So he had cooked that again huh?" sighed Miyagi as he put his bag on the counter before he walked into the living room but couldn't help the small smile that came along the way. He just loved how much ambition Shinobu put into making a single dish and even when Miyagi swore that he could never eat cabbage in his second life ever again, as long as he saw how much his lover tried and that only for him he would always eat it, no matter if it was perfect cooked or not.

His lover was currently laying on top of the couch, cuddled into a blue fluffy blanket and looking with a somewhat bored and lightly sleepy expression at the screen, not really taking in what was happening in the movie. The teen had just finished a several hour long exam and was more than a bit exhausted, both physically and mentally and the only thing he wanted now was to see Miyagi.

His wish got promptly fulfilled because just one second later said man sat down besides him on the couch and bent over to give him a light kiss on the forehead which let the smaller man blush but shy kiss him back on the cheek.

"What did you needed so long for old man?" grumbled Shinobu as he laid back on the couch, cheeks still pink from his previous blush while pushing his feet against Miyagis thighs as if he would try pushing him away.

"Hai hai, I missed you too" said Miyagi and smiled as he saw Shinobu blush again and quickly looking to the side when their eyes met. How could his lover just be so damn adorable?

They remained like that for a few moments, just enjoying the presence of each other until Miyagi felt Shinobus feet pressing against his tights again. But this time it wasn't because the green eyed boy wanted to push his lover away but because his feet were cold and he curled his toes in satisfaction as he felt the warmth coming from his lover.

"What are you trying there?" asked the older man somewhat amused and pulled the feet in his lap so they could not push against his leg anymore.

"It's cold." muttered Shinobu quietly and had to oppress a whiny sounding noise that almost come out of his mouth when his feet where pulled out under the warm blanket and away from Miyagis warm tight but he then looked up surprised when he felt warm hands starting massaging his cold feet and a sight of pleasure made it past his lips. He closed his eyes when the warmth started spreading trough his body and he couldn't help when his eyes started closing slowly as his body relaxed into the touch and melted into the couch.

Miyagi glanced to the side and chuckled silently as he saw that Shinobu was already half asleep. He then looked down onto the tiny feet in his lap that he kept massaging when suddenly a thought came into his mind.

Was Shinobu actual ticklish?

When Miyagi gave it a closer thought he never considered that as possible. Shinobu always appeared so huffy and tried to show of masculine and mature (which always failed but in Miyagis eyes that made him even cuter) so the older man had never considered trying that out. A small smirk formed on his face. Well why not giving it a try right?

Shinobu in the meantime, who didn't know anything about the evil plans that formed in his lovers head, was just about to fall asleep when he felt fingertips lightly running down the base of his sole. His foot twitched in response and his breath hitched at the ticklish sensation but he kept still. Maybe Miyagi just did that by accident. He relaxed again when the massage continued normally and his eyes started dropping again as a surprised giggle flew from his mouth.

"Miyahayi whaahat?" asked the surprised teen and tried pulling his feet away when there were suddenly fingers wiggling under his toes, making him bolt up and try pulling his legs away.

"What's wrong Shinobu? Are your feet still cold? I help you with that." answered Miyagi calmly, having a tight grip around one of Shinobus slim ankles, keeping him in place and dragging his nails up and down the sole of his foot.

The boy screeched at the horrible tingly and unbearable ticklish feeling and started kicking out with his other leg nearly kicking Miyagi in the crotch.

"Whoa watch out where you're kicking Shinobu-chin. That's dangerous." said Miyagi with a laugh and promptly catched the still kicking out foot and put it with the other into an arm-lock.

"Miyagi don't you dare!" said Shinobu with a glare and tried to sound threatening but when Miyagi teasingly wiggled his finger only a few inches away from his feet he couldn't help the giggle coming out.

"Ahh you're so cute Shinobu-chin." cooed Miyagi before he pulled at his lovers leg until the teen was laying right in his lap.

"Let's see how ticklish you really are shall we?" teased the taller man as he smirked down onto his blushing lover.

"Mi-miyagi dohon't. Nononoho."

Shinobu was already laughing before Miyagi was even touching him. He had always been really ticklish but he had never thought that someone would actual try doing it to him and the last person he'd expected to tickle him was Miyagi. So no one could blame the poor teen to be more than a bit surprised when he found himself in the lap of his seventeen years older lover who had actually turned into a merciless tickle monster and made him shriek with laughter.

"I didn't know you where this ticklish." grinned Miyagi as he squeezed the poor boys sides a few times and slipped his hands under the teens shirt, digging his long fingers into the youngers ribs and in between.

"NAHAHA-dohohn't Miyahahagiii! Noohoho I'll diehehe!" laughed the blond and arched his back, squirming hysterically in his lovers lap.

"I don't think you will die from only that." chuckled Miyagi in amusement at Shinobu being over dramatic but then decided to play along.

"But what's with this?" he teased and sneaked his hands in the boys armpits and wiggled his fingers there. "Feeling like dying yet?"

"YEHEhehes! I'm dyhihing!" shrieked the blond and his arms shot down as fast as they could, trying to protect his underarms but it was already too late, fingers had already started scratching at the sensitive skin and his laughter turned into high pitched giggles as he tried worming his way down from his lovers lap but only half successful.

"Stohohoop, Miyahahagii-" cackled the boy when he twisted and turned but the tickling hands never let up and Shinobu squealed when Miyagi even drilled his thumbs in his hipbones.

After some short moments that felt like hours to Shinobu he finally managed to squirm so far away that Miyagi could not tickle his underarms anymore but now he was laying with half of his lower and half of his upper body on Miyagis lap but he didn't care about that right now since the tickling has stopped for now and the smaller man eagerly tried to catch his breath.

The only thing that he had seemed to forgotten was that his shirt had ridden up in the wild escape attempt and his stomach was now laying defenselessly and nicely stretched out right in front of his evil boyfriend who had a devious gleam in his eyes and if Shinobu hadn't been so distracted with getting his breath back under control and had actually looked up and seen the expression his lover was wearing right now he would have taken his heels in his hands and run already.

But Shinobu didn't look up and so he wasn't prepared at all when lips where suddenly pressing against his navel and a loud farting noise echoed through the apartment closely followed by the blonds hysterical laughter.

"NOHOHOHO MI-Miyaahagiii- ahah I-I caahahan't-NOOO! DOHOHOHN'T dohohn't pleahahase!" begged the laughing and cackling teen when tears started rolling down his cheeks, his legs kicking helplessly in the air and his hands desperatly trying to push Miyagis head away from his stomach but the later didn't moved an inch and just continued with blowing tiny raspberries all over his lovers sensitive skin.

With a final blow right on top of Shinobus bellybutton which earned him a scream of laughter coming from the younger man, Miyagi let up from his still giggling boyfriend who was now laying with a reddened face, teartracks on his cheeks and all messed up clothed half on top of him and the couch and bent over and press a soft kiss on his lips.

Shinobu stiffened at first but then melted into the touch and eagerly kissed back before pulling back.

"Welcome home stupid Miyagi." said the teen with a blush on his face before he grabbed the blanket that had fallen down to the ground and pulled it around his shoulders before he leaned against Miyagis side.

The older man raised an eyebrow at that before he smiled and laid an arm around the small shoulders of his lover, pulling him closer and kissing him on the forehead again.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :) 


End file.
